Azurr
Azurr is the second largest city in the Azurr District in Final Fantasy Type-0. It is located in the northwestern corner of the district near the Militesi capital of Ingram. Azurr can be accessed once the Expert Trial The Climactic Clash at Azurr in chapter 7 is completed. Story Jörg Paradis was a lowly lord in Azurr who encountered the White Tiger l'Cie in 174, three years before he crowned himself Emperor of Milites. His study in crystal-driven technology led to the invention of firearms and his subjugation of Azurr was swift and merciless. Out of the ashes rose Ingram in the north, the capital chosen to house the White Peristylium as Paradis made his formal declaration of empire. Ingram has served as the Militesi capital ever since. In the year 842, after the Kingdom of Concordia surrenders to the Dominion of Rubrum, the dominion deploys its military force to Milites. By dispatching their entire fleet and remobilizing troops stationed at the imperial capital, the Militesi Army musters 800,000 troops to obliterate Rubrum's 600,000. The dominion lacking reserve forces, the empire needs to crush the legions at Azurr to turn the tide of the war. The imperial troops are powerless against the dominion's Eidolons and Azurr is conquered and its citizens subjugated, complaining that they never took part in the war effort yet are made to suffer. After the dominion storms Ingram and Class Zero defeats Militesi General Qator Bashtar who perishes while saving the city from an Ultima Bomb, dominion legionaries celebrate on the streets of Azurr. The town is in an uproar over the rumor the capital has fallen, and a Class Seventh cadet tells Class Zero to not spread the rumor lest the dominion has a nationwide uprising in their hands. The citizens worry for their future, remarking how the dominion will be able to write the history books to paint Milites as the "bad guys", but some lament the dominion citizens are not what they had imagined or what they had learned in school. Quests Missions Azurr is the enemy HQ during the regional dominance mission The Climactic Clash at Azurr and needs to be captured for the player to complete it. Tasks Okita asks Class Zero for assistance with his A Watchdog's Wish, tasking them with felling Floating Eyes in Azurr forests, rewarding the cadets with a Gold Bangle and a MPV-B2 Trunk Key. The key can be given to a dominion citizen pacing near a truck who opens the cargo hold of a vehicle, which contains a l'Cie Stone. Shops The merchant in Azurr sells accessories. Items * Hi-Potion is given by an Imperial Citizen when spoken to. * After doing the task in town the cadets receive a truck key they can give to a dominion citizen who opens the back of a truck with it. Inspecting the cargo hold finds the l'Cie Alöe's Crystal. Gallery AzurrProvisionalHQConcept-fftype0.png|Provisional HQ artwork from Final Fantasy Type-0 Kōshiki Settei Shiryōshū Aku no Hishi. AzurrProvisionalHQ-EntranceConcept-fftype0.png|Provisional HQ artwork from Final Fantasy Type-0 Kōshiki Settei Shiryōshū Aku no Hishi. AzurrProvisionalHQ-RooftopConcept-fftype0.png|Provisional HQ artwork from Final Fantasy Type-0 Kōshiki Settei Shiryōshū Aku no Hishi. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy Type-0 Category:Towns